After iGoodbye
by Azkadellio
Summary: Request from k-1992. Feeling upset and lonely after Carly gets ready to pack for Italy with her father, Sam and Freddie decide on one last get together to get over how upset they are at their best friend leaving. M for smut. Disclaimer: I don't own 'iCarly' or any characters.


**This is a request from k-1992. And thanks to Mike2101 for pointing out me calling Sam 'Jade' in one of the paragraphs.  
><strong>

**Takes place after the end of _'iGoodbye'_, between that and before _'Sam & Cat'_ premiered. From what I remember, the Sam part of _'iGoodbye'_ ended with her on her bike, but I don't remember it hinting about her going to L.A. Because of that, this takes place where it left off, with Sam on her bike. This is a Sam/Freddie smut one-shot.**

**Hope it turned out okay.**

**No POV**

Sitting on her bike, Sam looks around at the crossroads she's parked at. Before her, a long uncertain road. To either side, lie unkown paths, just as uncertain as the road ahead. Not quite ready to leave, Sam turns around and heads back to Bushwell Plaza, wanting to hang out in Carly's and Spencer's, or now just Spencer's, apartment.

"Sam?" The blonde hears from beside her as she walks into the apartment complex. "Thought you were going wherever the road takes you?" Freddie asks, walking down the stairs.

"What are you doing down here, Fredward?" Sam asks, her bike helmet under her right arm.

"My mom asked me to ask Lewbert about something." Freddie says, walking over the blonde. "Why are you here?" He asks his ex-girlfriend, wondering why she's just standing there in the middle of the lobby.

"I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet." Sam admits, sighing. "It was weird to just leave because Carly's going to Italy." She says, walking over to sit on the couch in the corner.

"Why here? I can't imagine it's going to make you feel better or something?" Freddie asks, sitting beside her on the couch, half a foot between them.

"It's not, but Carly's apartment was always home to me, more so than mine." Sam says, leaning back against the couch.

"You want to head up? Carly's there packing her stuff now." Freddie says, a little dejected, since the girl he's been in love with for years is leaving, not knowing if she's ever coming back.

"No, let her pack." Sam says, closing her eyes. "What time is she supposed to be leaving?" She asks, looking over at Freddie after opening her eyes.

"Soon. She's packing everything she can now. Her dad's taking her to the airport in about an hour." Freddie answers, looking over at the blonde.

"Where's your mom?" Sam asks suddenly, locking eyes with her ex.

"At work. She left a minute ago for the night shift. She asked me to talk to Lewbert about something. I wasn't really paying attention, the whole Carly leaving thing taking precedence at the moment." Freddie answers, confused at the way Sam's staring at him.

"Let's go." Sam says, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Freddie asks, confused.

"Your apartment." Sam says, pulling him up the flights of stairs.

"Why?" Freddie asks, barely keeping up.

"You still like me, right?" Sam asks, keeping her attention on the hallways, not paying attention to the fact that across from Freddie's apartment, Carly's packing to leave for Italy.

"Well, yeah. We're friends." Freddie says, unlocking his door when Sam pulls him to it.

"Not as friends. Like when we started dating." Sam says, pushing Freddie in and walking in, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Well, kinda." Freddie admits. "Why?" He asks as Sam again pulls him forward, this time heading for Freddie's room.

"Because, as much as I don't really want to admit it, I like you still too." Sam says, pushing open his door. "I never understood why you have a king size bed if you're the only one sleeping on it." She says, pushing Freddie onto his bed.

"It's just what my mom got me." Freddie says, not knowing what's going on. "Uh, what are you doing?" He asks when he sees Sam start to undo her pants.

"Shut up, strip, and sit on your bed. I want to get the whole Carly thing out of my mind, and I can only think of one way to do it right now." Sam says, letting her jeans fall, kicking off her shoes and jeans.

"Wait, you want to have sex?" Freddie asks when Sam starts to take off her jacket and shirt.

"What? It's not the first time we had sex." Sam says, smirking when she sees the way Freddie's staring at her bikini cut panties and matching bra. "Seriously, you've seen me naked before, and we took each other's virginities like, two days after we first started dating because the connection was too strong." She says, pulling of her panties, revealing her mound, a small tuft of blonde hair over her slit.

"Well, yeah, but we're not dating anymore." Freddie asks, staring at Sam's C-cup chest when Sam takes off her bra, loving the way Sam's pale pink nipples start to harden from either what's to come, the cold air from Freddie's air conditioner, or both.

"You do remember that after we broke up, I gave you a handjob, right?" Sam asks, walking over to Freddie. "If you don't strip now, I'll cut off your clothes." She warns, staring at the bulge in Freddie's pants.

A minute later, Freddie's sitting on his bed, the only thing left on are his boxers, which Sam wastes no time in pulling off, having some difficulties with Freddie sitting. "Why do you want to do this?" Freddie asks, staring down at the top of the blonde hair between his legs, the owner's eyes locked onto Freddie's erection.

"I just do. And I'm glad to see you want to as well." Sam says, her right hand going to play with the base of Freddie's cock. "And I thought bacon was the best meat in the world." She whispers, sticking her tongue out and licking the head of Freddie's cock.

"Oh, I forgot how good this feels." Freddie moans, his head leaning back a bit.

Without a word, Sam opens her mouth and swallows Freddie, starting to suck the hard tool in her mouth, her head moving up and down, gagging slightly when the tip of Freddie's cock hits the back of her throat.

Letting instict take over, an act Freddie knows Sam likes, Freddie lets his right hand move to the back of Sam's head, pushing it down farther. Each time Sam pulls her head up, Freddie pushes down, the blonde loving the way Freddie forces her head down, and Freddie loving the way Sam grunts and moans each tome her head is forced down.

"Shit." Freddie says, his left hand going to hold Sam's curly blonde hair in a ponytail, his right hand going to play with Sam's left tit. "I forgot how much you like meat." He jokes, using his left hand to pull Sam's mouth up and down his cock.

"I forgot how good your cock tastes." Sam says, lifting her head off to look up at Freddie, her left hand jerking off Freddie's seven and a half inch cock.

"I want to taste you." Freddie says, pulling Sam up by her hair.

"I don't want to stop sucking you, so lay down on your back." Sam says, standing up and pushing Freddie back. "You like my titties?" She asks, moving to straddle her hips over Freddie's head, leaning over to take Freddie's cock back in her mouth.

"Love them." Freddie says, grabbing Sam by her hips and pulling her down until her pussy is just above his mouth. "I love this too." He says, sticking his tongue out to start licking Sam's tangy pussy.

"Fuck, you're good at eating pussy." Sam moans out, pulling her mouth off of Freddie's cock. "Think you can make me cum before I make you?" She taunts, taking Freddie back in her mouth.

The two wast no time in using their mouths to get the other off, a race of sorts to see who can last longer.

Either from the head start, no pun intended, or her skills, Sam starts to feel Freddie thrust into her mouth, an impending sign he's about to cum. "Want me to swallow?" Sam asks, jerking his erection.

"Yeah, swallow my cum." Freddie says, mumbled by Sam's wet pussy covering his face.

"Yes, sir." Sam says, putting the head back in her mouth, her right hand jerking the base.

Within a few seconds of Sam jerking and sucking on Freddie, she feels his body tense, the blonde letting out a moan each time Freddie's thick white cum blasts the back of her throat, Sam swallowing as much of his cum as she can, a few drops leaking out from around the hard cock between her lips.

"Damn, you taste good." Sam says, sitting up. "Make me cum, Benson." She says, grinding her pussy in Freddie's eager mouth and tongue.

With more energy than Sam expected from the post-orgasm teen under her, Freddie starts to stick his tongue into Sam's pussy hole, his teeth grazing against her clit.

"Suck my clit." Sam demands, lifting herself off enough for Freddie's tongue to exit her hole.

Without complaint, Freddie grabs Sam's hips and pulls her down back onto his mouth, taking the blonde's erect clit in his mouth and sucking it eagerly, the tip of his tongue flicking the tip of her clit.

"Oh, fuck yeah." Sam moans out, her moans matching Freddie's humming, the humming vibrating against her clit and pussy lips. "I'm gonna cum." Sam says a moment later, her hands playing with her tits and nipples to speed up her orgasm.

With a grunt, Sam tenses, her hands pinching her nipples, as she starts to cum on Freddie's mouth. "I don't know how someone who eats meat so much can taste so sweet when she cums." Freddie says, catching his breath.

"I don't know how suck a nerdy guy can get hard so quickly, and be so ripped." Sam counters, turning around and sliding her slick pussy down Freddie's stomach, stopping when the tip of Freddie's cock, hard from the sight of Sam above him, her firm ass cheeks a favorite sight of his, taps against the entrance of her pussy. "Ready?" She asks, pushing down a bit, moaning when her sensitive clit rubs against Freddie's course pubic hair.

"Better idea." Freddie says, using his strength to push Sam off. "I like how your tits bounce when you're on your back." He says, holding her legs apart, smirking a bit when Sam grabs his cock and lines it up with her pussy hole, releasing it when the head is in so she can let one hand pinch her nipples, the other slowly massage her clit.

"I like when you take control." Sam admits, clicking her lips as Freddie pushes in farther. "Now don't take it easy. You know I can handle it rough." She tells him with a smirk, spreading her legs farther apart as she makes herself get nearer to her orgasm.

"You asked for it." Freddie grunts out, thrusting himself completely into Sam, bending over to take Sam's left nipple in his mouth, using his tongue to toy with the hardened nipple, his hands on her hips as he thrusts as deep as he can in her, pulling out until only an inch is in her, then repeating the process.

"Harder." Sam grunts out, using her hands to hold her legs apart at the knees. "Fuck me harder." She says, her head leaning back as Freddie's pubic hair brushes against her erect clit thanks to how Freddie is leaning over her.

"Fuck, you're wet." Freddie says, leaning down more, pushing Sam's C's against his chest, her nipples rubbing against his firm chest.

"Make me wetter, Benson." Sam says, looking into Freddie's eyes, releasing her right knee to hook her hand over Freddie's neck, pulling him down to kiss him.

"I want to cum inside you." Freddie says, thrusting harder. "I want to feel my cum splash against your walls." He grunts out, moving his hands to hold Sam's knees open, his mouth moving to Sam's neck to bite and nibble her pulse point.

"Do it." Sam says, her hands moving to grab his ass, pulling him deeper into her. "I want to feel your cum splash against my pussy walls." She tells him, looking into his eyes.

"Fuck." Freddie says, starting to tense up, his hands moving to grip Sam's hips, pulling her deeper, his cock starting to twitch as he starts to cum.

"Oooh, the feels so fucking good." Sam moans out, her own orgasm hitting, her body jerking as the friction from Freddie's motions rubbing her clit, tits, and the sensation in her.

"What does this mean for us?" Freddie asks, slowly pulling out once Sam stops jerking under him.

"What do you mean? Remember, I'm leaving." Sam says, not entirely certain with her words.

"I forgot." Freddie says, grabbing his shirt and cleaning himself off, tossing it to Sam so she can clean up as he tosses the blonde her clothes. "No matter what, you're Samantha Jane Puckett." He says, pulling his boxers up.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Sam asks, pulling her panties up and tossing Freddie's shirt towards his hamper.

"There's a reason we never made it as a couple." Freddie says, grabbing his jeans and a new shirt, putting them on.

"You just got laid. What the fuck is your problem?" Sam asks, pulling her jeans up as she grabs her bra.

"Nothing. Might as well head out again." Freddie says, tossing Sam her shirt. "My mom's gonna be home soon." He lies, heading to the bathroom across his room to grab the air freshener.

"No she's not. You told me she was working the night shift." Sam says, putting on her shirt then grabbing her socks and shoes.

"Just leave." Freddie tells her, spraying his bed with the air freshener.

"Whatever." Sam says, pulling her socks and shoes on. "Don't call me if you can't get laid in the future." She says, leaving the apartment, again ignoring the door across from Freddie's.

**-A Few Months Later-**

"Sorry you got attacked my vicious fish." Sam tells Freddie as he lays in the hospital bed, Cat getting a ride home from Jade, who had to go home and dropped Cat off on the way to grab the bag she left at the apartment.

"Sorry you got tricked by Cat." Freddie says with a painful smile, glad that Robbie passed out from the meds he was given.

"Do you like her?" Sam asks, sitting on the bed, by Freddie's feet.

"Who, Cat?" Freddie asks, looking at Sam. "No, not like you're asking." He says when she nods yes to his question.

"What? What is it?" Sam asks when she notices how Freddie wanted to say more, but stopped.

"I still like you. It's why I rushed here so quickly. Cat called and said you were in the hospital and I was worried." Freddie says, staring into the blonde's eyes.

"I still like you too." Sam says with a smile. "You going back to Seattle after you heal?" She asks, moving a little closer to Freddie.

"Maybe sooner if my mom finds out." Freddie says, smiling. "Why?" He asks, staring at her.

"Just wondering." Sam answers, stopping when she's sitting by his forearm. "I'm sorry." She says, slowly leaning forward.

"For what?" Freddie asks, his gaze going to her pink lips.

"For how we left things before I came to L.A." Sam says, stopping when she's a few inches away from Freddie's lips. "I didn't mean to act like such a bitch." She whispers.

"I'm sorry I was such a dick to you. I was just hurt that you acted like I was a sex toy." Freddie whispers, eyes locked on Sam's.

"I still love you." They both say after a moment of silence, their lips finally meeting in a kiss.

**That's it for this. Thanks to k-1992 for the idea.**

**Any spelling mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
